


a king under hand

by Anonymous



Category: One Piece
Genre: Body Dysphoria Mentioned, Heavy Petting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Service Top Yamato
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:28:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26130412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: He couldn't have been better, there's no one else who would've been worth waiting all those years.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Yamato (One Piece)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 39
Collections: Anonymous





	a king under hand

Yamato settles himself heavy on Luffy's body, pinning him beneath him, blood pumping through his ears as his heart beats with excitement. Tilting his head at Luffy, his lips quirk into a satisfied grin as he cups Luffy's cheek with his right hand and trails a finger down his chest as the younger man glares up at him petulantly. 

Actually, this position makes his back ache - Luffy's so tiny their height difference is laughable - makes him conscious of the annoying weight on his chest, but he pushes it aside for now. Yamato likes his body, he likes his face and his features and his voice. He's never considered himself to _not_ be a man, but his chest has recently become an issue - not so much as he dislikes it, but he dislikes what they translate about him to other people, the way it forms a near unerasable image about him in the mind eye of others, something that happens with an aggravating frequency outside of Wano, a buzzing fly that just won't take the hint - but he's a man, more of a man than any of those other dog-faced shits, and he's always within his right to crack them across the jaw with his kanabo. Most of the crew whistles and cheers him on every time he does, unless it's Nami, who punches him hard enough splatter his brain against the pavement for getting into fights, then complains how the stupid men in her crew need to learn how to get back at someone _quietly_ because they make it impossible to shop. 

(She thinks he doesn't notice the thunderclouds and pained yelps that happen whenever she hauls him away by his collar and drags him towards the nearest stationery shop for their maps and writings. He does, and whenever he decides to bring it up she blinks all doe-eyed and states that it's such a shame some people never prepare for how easily the weather shifts on this half of the grand line, then hands him a fancy glass bottle of waterproof ink.)

But that's beside the point, because there are two handsome men alone on Sunny, despite the navigator-girls better judgment of leaving them to run wild, and Luffy looks good under him, face blotchy and flushed all the way to his chest from their little game. He couldn't have been better, there's no one else who would've been worth waiting all those years.

 _Luffy's fun_.

So small, but he stands like the biggest man on earth, ready to ricochet off of every obstacle until they're collapsed at his feet, lying supplicant with a mouthful of blood - a dream turned reality, a boy turned god, a man turned king. Luffy, his future captain. 

(Whenever he decides to accept him as a future member, and not just some hitchhiker tag-a-long, that is. _Geez!_ He'd be a great log keeper for the group, just like Oden was, _thank you very much, Captain!_ )

"Yama-o," he says, as if the unforeseen ambush and subsequent spar wasn't fun for him too, as if the aftertaste of his name left a bruise in his mouth along with the myriad on his body. "No fair, I got distracted."

"I won." Yamato laughs, then slides his free hand to Luffy's wrists. Then, just because: "Ace's little brother."

"My name's Luffy!" He says, baffled, but not genuinely upset.

"And my name's 'Yamato', captain." He huffs. "Three syllables: Ya-Ma-To."

"Yama-o," Luffy insists stubbornly, he doesn't even try, "this doesn't count! You didn't win. You cheated."

"Yeah, yeah. Sure captain."

"You're really annoying, Yama-o."

"It counts, Luffy."

"It doesn't!"

"Sure," He rolls his eyes, in mock exaggeration. Then his grin returns as he squeezes his wrists, calling attention to their position. "But, even if it doesn't, I got you."

His captain stares, then goes lax in his grip. His childish pout melts away, and the ever-triumphant, ever-amused smile on his face returns, maybe not quite acquiescing to Yamato's victory, but more interested in seeing where this leads to. 

"You got me," he starts, then tilts his head to the side, exposing his neck as he arches, bringing his knees up behind Yamato's back. Yamato shivers, because the movement raises him and has him slide down Luffy's thighs and settle heavy on his waist, 'cause he's not light, not with his size and not with all the muscle he has and, _oh, Luffy's so much fun_. He can't tell if it's Luffy's way of being seductive, or if it's a dare. He has the same delighted glint in his eyes when he's in a fight or hearing a good joke or jumping onto a new, undiscovered island. It makes Yamato's heart skip a beat, and he's beaten across the head with a pulse of heat that immediately travels downward. "You got me, so what'cha gonna do about it?"

He politely nudges one side of Luffy's shirt off to the right, just slightly out of the way as Luffy stares and allows Yamato to press his lips to Luffy's pulse, dry lips against the seam of where his throat meets his shoulder, then digs his fangs into his captain with a viciousness that feels like adoration. Luffy doesn't moan, not really, not like Yamato thought he would. It's more of a hiccup, a startled hitch of breath that makes his body seize - Yamato lifts his hips and loosens his grip on Luffy's wrists, and primly laps at the bite branding his captain's skin. 

"No good?" Yamato mutters into Luffy's, embarrassed, voice soft against his neck.

"It's fine," Luffy says, Yamato doesn't look at him but there's a soft, childish tone to his voice. He sounds like he's pouting again, "It was good - why'd you move? You ruined it."

Yamato squeezes his wrists together once more, and Luffy makes the same, broken inhale, body jerking minutely under him. It's a pleased noise, he realizes.

"Yeah," he starts, "yeah, just like that. You got me right? You can do whatever."

Yamato licks his lips and swallows, "Yeah?"

Luffy gives him a look as if Yamato's being purposefully slow, the long-suffering gaze of someone dealing with a fussy child.

"Captain." He insists.

"If nothing happens or if it gets boring, we can try again another time."

"You'll tell me if it's not okay?"

"I can always hit you if it isn't." He says with easy humour, and then he hums and turns his head to press his lips on Yamato's horns - it's not quite a kiss from the angle Luffy's at, and it's possible it wasn't a kiss at all but maybe the brush of his face against his horns, but he feels the pressure of it down to his scalp regardless and decides that Luffy kissed him. "That's okay, right? Yama-o? I can punch you if you're being annoying or if it isn't any fun, yeah?"

Yamato pulls himself up and sees nothing but bright-eyed interest in Luffy's gaze, along with a needle-sharp shard of mischief and something fond. Maybe it's not quite lust or desire, but Yamato wants this, and Luffy wants to let Yamato have what he wants. And, by the look on his face, he's a thousand percent sure Luffy will clock him in the jaw if he grows disinterested or if Yamato gets pushy with him. It's reassuring.

"Yeah," Yamato responds, almost breathless, because that's his captain, a man who's going to score his name across the earth like a scar. Then, he clarifies one last time, then he straightens his back and shifts lower on his legs. Then, because being in his presence for a few minutes is enough to learn what coveting truly means: "Luffy, I want to touch."

Wordlessly Luffy sits up, bracing against his hands as he stares Yamato directly in the eye - he knows this is a challenge for sure now. Carefully, he cups Luffy's cheeks again, rubbing his thumbs in circles under his eyes, skin sticking slightly to Yamato's hands as he carefully pulls away, rubber sticking to tacky skin. Luffy isn't smooth, there's an uncomfortable grainy feel to his skin when his thumbs press into Luffy's skin and rubs up towards his eyes, like the elastic of Usopp's slingshot when it's pulled taut. When he smooths his fingers back down, he's delighted to note that Luffy feels so much better that way, tacky grit of rubber giving way to a slick, slippery feel like latex.

Yamato aims a sloppy kiss at the corner of Luffy's mouth that makes his partner snicker, making Yamato's heart beat with a thrill of delight, before Luffy tilts his head and slots their lips together chastely. Then, putting the barest of space between them as he closes his eyes, pressing their foreheads together as he lowers himself down to an elbow, using his other hand to tangle in Yamato's hair, sighing as Yamato's thumbs trail down his lips, over the thinner skin of his throat. Luffy gulps instinctively, and his Adams Apple moves languidly under Yamato's claws in a way that makes his mouth ache with the need to nip at him once again as his hands trail down his shoulders. Before he can take a bite out of his captain, Luffy busies his mouth with something else, and kisses him very softly, pulls back to mutter something that Yamato can't hear over his heart pounding in his ears. Then, locks their lips together with careful intent, firm as if to show _yes,_ he knows what he's doing and _yes,_ he's doing it on purpose. Then, almost as an afterthought, opens his mouth and tentatively licks at Yamato's bottom lip. 

It makes him feel Yamato's burning up like he's been dumped in a cauldron - he boils. Not that he wasn't already warm, being near Luffy has the same effect as sitting out in the sun on a cloudless day, and he's already worked up a little sweat from his playful ambush of him, the taste of Luffy both acrid like rubber and addictive on his tongue. This heat is urgent. It has teeth. He knows there's a blush spreading to his ears as the action immediately sends a hard pulse of arousal beating into him. Yamato's hips buck onto Luffy's thigh as he groans, and Luffy responds with a start, a sharp movement that reverberates through him like a plucked koto string. Luffy fists his hands tightly at the base of Yamato's ponytail, holding him there as he waits for Yamato to take the hint and slide his tongue into Luffy's mouth and take over from there.

It's not really a good kiss. Yamato doesn't really know what to do - his technique is scarcely refined, and it's rough and probably more sloppy than he's ever intended.

(It occurs to him later that this may be uncharted territory for Luffy as well, that he's mimicking what he's seen the adults do in bars and alleys and in the dump, pirates and bandits and drunks and nobles who let their control fray in public, backlit by the sun or moon.

Some of Kaido's scummier mates offered to buy someone for him once a year even before he became of age, the nasty fuckers who'd sneer _onabe_ when they think neither he nor Kaido could hear - threw him a medicine pouch of ichibu-nori to dissolve on his tongue and slick on his fingers and bought plain old tsuuwasan if he were more into the powdered stuff, and teased him by talking about women in vibrant, silky furisodes exposing their hadajuban and men with their hair clipped back with schizandra paste on their lips and dotting the tails of their eyes like foxes. _It's practice, young master!_ Bullshit. Taking their 'kindness' was like asking to be hit in the face by a brick done up all pretty in a velvet coat. He never took the offers, of course he wouldn't, they were a trap set to snare a prisoner and to humiliate him if he took the bait, offering an unloved dog a treat just to kick it in its snout when it gets curious - but it's not as if he's never wondered, never listened to bawdy tales spoken aloud with the intent to antagonize and flared up in envy for experiences he'll never get to have.

Yamato scarcely knows what he's doing either, just that Luffy's fun, and he wants Luffy, and likes the give of Luffy's skin and the dip of Luffy collar bones and how firm and springy his bones are when he presses his thumbs over them. He likes Luffy and he likes the look of him - the exposed line of his neck, the soft curve of his jaw, the concentrated furrow of his brows when he's trying to puzzle an opponent out, and how his hair slicks to his face after a particularly tricky fight - and he likes the feel of him - how his hands catch against Luffy's skin, how the ruse of his thin frame hides thickly corded power that disperses into a play of strong defined muscles in the presence of sea stone and -)

Luffy pulls back from Yamato with a wet, shuddering hitch of a breath. Rather roughly too, yanking him off with the hand tangled in Yamato's ponytail, a lovely mix of pain-pleasure sparking down his spine like an electric current. 

"Yama-o," he starts, face red. He stares at Yamato with an almost comically baffled expression, as his head dips down - there are gears turning at supersonic speed in there, and Yamato's not sure he'd be able to decipher his thoughts in a million years. "Yama-o, I'm hard."

Yamato blinks slowly, then splays his fingers across Luffy's ribs as his captain exhales slowly. "Wanna stop?"

"No." He says, then looks down pensively, almost as if coming to a decision. Luffy lets his arms collapse underneath him, and he swings his legs up with the movement, locking his ankles around Yamato's back and forcing Yamato over him with a harsh _thud_ of his hands against the floor. Luffy hums once, then says, "you still wanna touch?"

"Yeah." He breathes, and Luffy gives him a wretched grin.

Sweetly, Luffy cups his cheeks with both hands, mimicking Yamato's earlier gesture of stroking beneath his eyes before bringing him down to kiss his forehead. There is barely there pressure and wetness before he pulls back. "Good."

That’s the only warning Yamato gets before Luffy flips them both over with a laugh, barely having enough time to brace his skull for its inevitable meeting with the floor. Adjusting himself, he swings a leg over Yamato's thigh, pressing his weight on him. Flat on his back, he stares at his captain, haloed by Sunny's fluorescent lights, and the sight plunges Yamato in heat, warmth asserting itself like hellfire, clawing up to the undersides of his skin and imprinting on his cheek. Wide-eyed, his hands grab at Luffy's waist instinctively, and Luffy angles himself downwards, tensing his thighs and rutting into Yamato's hips and he whines, the action pressing Luffy right against him. Yamato bucks against Luffy instinctively, and he knows his grip on Luffy will bruise.

Luffy gives a pleased sigh as he trembles over Yamato, looking no worse for wear than a flushed face and mussed hair, breathing only slightly heavier than normal. "You got me, so you got to touch how you wanted. But Sunny is my ship, and I'm the captain, so I get to get something out of it too, right? Yama-o?"

A needy moan catches in his throat as Luffy grinds against him slowly, shivers skittering along his spine as Yamato ruts against pressure greedily and Luffy's laugh feels like it's being branded into his brain, and Yamato's hands creep up under his shirt, along his spine. 

"Glad you agree!"

He's unbearably horny, and he has no doubt that Luffy can feel it too - he might as well just wring his underclothes and hakama dry, as wet as he is. He presses down on Luffy's back, urging him closer and his captain lets him, resting his forehead on Yamato's shoulder. Luffy whines, high in his throat once, then clumsily reaches for his the button of his jeans breathing heavily through his nose as he touches himself on top of Yamato - who moans as a shard of lust stabs through him like a blade, because Luffy lets out a crackled moan that goes straight to Yamato's crotch. He wants to watch Luffy get off, he wants Luffy to get off because of him, wants to keep touching him. It's fine if he doesn't cum now, because Luffy's here, Luffy's over him, Luffy's letting him touch.

 _Luffy's letting Yamato touch him_ , he thinks, and is filled with an almost dizzying possessiveness. Luffy's letting him touch, they're the only ones on Sunny, he's the only one who's seeing Luffy like this. Yamato's voice hitches up, almost embarrassingly and he tightens his grip on Luffy with a reedy moan, arms around him like a vice. Luffy's movement stutters, but there's a puff of laughter at his ear that makes him grind back against Luffy's thigh. 

Flustered, Yamato presses a kiss to the shell of his ear, and Luffy accommodates by giving him more access. He presses a kiss to the side of his neck as his hands travel lower, down to the flat of his spine, running over the rough denim of his jeans.

Yamato slides his hands to his back pockets, squeezing once before running back up to tug at the loops of his belt. Luffy ungracefully gets up to remove his pants, but staunchly refuses to actually stand up, wriggling out of his pants like a worm as Yamato takes this as a chance to undo the tie to his hakama (not that he's really any better in keeping propriety, he lifts his hips just enough so it can slide over him without issues, then kicks it off.) He keeps his kimono on though, messy as it is; there's something mildly horrifying about Luffy seeing him completely naked - about him looking at Yamato and finding him lacking in some quality. He's never been self-conscious before leaving Wano despite the few quiet jeers, he thinks again, and there's a slight bitterness in him that he refuses to pay any mind to at the moment. Instead, he adjusts his eri and tightens the cord under his obi appropriately, just in case it's loose, before he turns his attention back on Luffy.

Luffy doesn't even bother taking off his underwear - too impatient, he always gets what he wants when he wants it - and his hand ducks out of sight as he pulls himself out through the slit, hissing at the blessing that is skin after the friction of fabric. Something grabs at the base of Yamato's skull, demanding something more tentative exploration. It's pure, palpable want that demands Yamato to be able to catalogue every inch of Luffy, and he's not foolish enough to meet that with leisure. His voice breaks as he calls for Luffy to turn his head to look at him, and he kisses Luffy sloppily on the corner of the mouth when he turns his head in acknowledgement. He slides his hands over Luffy's own, and gives his wrist a squeeze before Luffy lets him take over, and he kisses the back of Luffy's neck in oblation. Pulling back for a second as Yamato spits into his hand to make it easier, he starts wrapping fingers around Luffy's shaft, pulling Luffy to his chest and pumping him sloppily as Luffy places both of his hands against the floor for balance.

Luffy's strong enough to support them both, Yamato thinks, and lets Luffy shoulder both of their weight as he drags his hand over his captain's chest. Rubber turning taut and thin near his scar with the tug of hard, solidified skin like a tire bunched up at the centre of his chest. There's an urgent heat to his skin, dewy and slick, and he can feel Luffy's heartbeat. He rubs his cheek against Luffy's shoulder blade, touching the edges of his scar as Luffy exhales roughly.

He runs his free hand back down to Luffy's thigh, and digs his nails into the skin there as Luffy's next inhale turns soft and whining. There's a tension to his back as Luffy trembles under him, muscles tight and hips jerking as his thumb runs over the head, smearing pre over his cock and adding to the glide. He wishes he could see Luffy's face, Yamato bet he looks perfect.

He tightens his grip around Luffy and lets him choose his own pace, fucking into Yamato's hand as he tries to match his pace. He's going to be Luffy's log keeper - he wants to remember this, he has to remember and catalogue how Luffy feels and the sound he makes, the taste of him. All of it. 

"Captain," he says desperately, and Luffy seizes under him.

Luffy makes a garbled sound as he cums, hips snapping almost violently against Yamato's hands. Pleased, Yamato lets Luffy collapse to the floor with a soft noise. 

"Yama-o," he says, almost wearily, hair clinging to his sweaty forehead, and Yamato finally allows himself to touch himself. His fingers duck behind the slit of his kimono, and he sees Luffy collect himself. There's something sweet about his expression, soft like he just woke up from a nap, but his eyes are sharp and clear, and it makes Yamato's mind go blank with a desperate, cloying need to touch him once again before he cums. He kisses Luffy, sloppy and open-mouthed, as he grinds into his hand and spills as soon as their lips touch.

Yamato's knees turn to jelly, and he falls onto Luffy, who makes a sound as if he got punched in the gut. Or like a deflating balloon. 

"Yama-o," he says, gears catching in his brain as he opens his mouth then decides not to say anything at all. Luffy grunts and he rolls Yamato off him, and Yamato's too spent to care. Luffy pats him on the head once, tucks himself back into his underwear, then attempts to get his pants one handedly. 

He ducks out for a second, returning with a bunch of paper towels and a glass of water. Quietly, he sets the water to the side, and he wipes off Yamato's hands, then wipes up the floor.

"Nami'll get mad if there's a stain!" He chirps, then reaches to the side and taps Yamato's cheek with the glass. "Here."

"Ah," he says, and continues laying down unmoving. 

Luffy pays no mind, and sits down with his legs crossed. He gently puts the water to the side.

"You had fun?"

Yamato makes a noise since his brain is moving too slugglishly to form words, and Luffy nods and hums as if their conversation isn't one-sided.

"That's good!" He grins, "me too."

Yamato swings an arm over his eyes and tries to breathe a laugh.

"Cool," Luffy responds, as if Yamato actually said something worth saying, and runs his hands through Yamato's bangs, moving damp hair out of his face. "Just one thing!"

"Hm?"

"Not your captain," he says, then smacks Yamato's arm lightly. "And you're not _that_ annoying! You're fun!"

Tiredly, Yamato manages to say, "Thanks, captain."

Luffy's angry squawk makes him grin. He was definitely worth the wait.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm using him/him pronouns for yamato and interpreting him as a trans guy, as that's how he presents himself in the manga as of this time. thank you & i hope u enjoy!


End file.
